Berrini
Berrini is a major city appearing as the main setting for the second season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of Australia, Berrini is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from coastal metroplises to mountainous regions with harsh terrains. A total of sixty-one cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Berrini Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Berrini. Districts Berrini features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Markle Metropolis Markle Metropolis is the first district in Berrini. It features a coastal urban metropolis filled with various banks, office buildings, and businesses as well the city's largest mall called Markle Mall. The player's tenure in the department begins as a series of robberies and troubles including corrupt businessman that leads up to a big heist that the team must stop before it is too late. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Wandering Woods Wandering Woods is the second district in Berrini. It features a forest-filled area with vibrant environments of forests, lakes and rivers, filled with flora and fauna. With the district tattered by natural disasters, the team continues their work in the district as they discover an animal trafficking operation that they must stop before the beautiful district is ruined by the loss of animals. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. Radar Hill Radar Hill is the third district in Berrini. It features the city's home of the richest as the district features glorious mansions, socializing clubs and historical monuments and battlefields in the historical region of the city. The team enter a warzone as they discover a mastermind had wickedly hypnotized a group of people to make them think they are in a different era and then wage war on the other half of the district. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. Newton Coast Newton Coast is the fourth district in Berrini. It features a coastal swampland with several isolated islands that's decorated with shacks, little seafood restaurants, docking ports and localized bars. There, a crazy theory conspired by a conspiracy theorist raises questions from the local people as a mysterious "eau sombre" seemingly rises and starts hunting people after being murdered many years before. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. Calamity Canyon Calamity Canyon is the fifth district in Berrini. It features a desert region in the form of a canyon with small towns, homely farms, train stations and the local prison labelled Calamity Prison. The rise of a lost treasure's legend in this district makes people curious as the lost treasure is said to grant some form of intelligence and power if found. But the murders at the hands of devious "city guardians" makes the team go to stop it before it falls into the wrong hands. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Shadow Corner Shadow Corner is the sixth district in Berrini. It features a supernatural region, home to a number of forests, lonely houses and castles and the well-known city's lunatic asylum where mentally insane patients lurk. From every corner, rumors of a legend of an old creature who lurks around the district is revealed to have killed people in horrific methods. More rumors reveals that the creature had a terrifying face to be seen only by the victims before they were viciously slain. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. Maple Highs Maple Highs is the seventh district in Berrini. It features the softer snowy mountainous region with snow capped peaks, frozen lakes and white forests, as well the district being the home to the city's well known family, the Cedars. There, the team find out that there was a drug operation being run, possibly within the Cedar family, and the maple syrup is blamed for it. The team has yet to discover the person who is dealing the drugs and to investigate the Cedar family for any potent corruption. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district. Oakwolf Studios Oakwolf Studios is the eighth district in Berrini. It features a district of glamourous red carpets, hotshot film sets, glorious tourist vacation spots and the famous Oakwolf sign in the hills. Soon the team catches scent of a person who are kidnapping young socialites and later discovered to be put into sexual servitude, dubbed the "Socialite Slaughter" as the person who orchestrated it had "slaughtered" the young socialites' lives by making them work for their innocence. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this district. The Far Banks The Far Banks is the ninth district in Berrini. It features the rougher mountainous region with jagged mountaintops, secluded villages, mountain trails and hidden woods. The tallest mountain of the city raises a shock when a plane crashes on the mountain and is never found again. However the team are willing to put themselves up to the task in finding the truth behind the tallest mountain, even if rumors of a Yeti makes them believe that they were behind both the missing plane and the most recent one. Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district. Queen's End Queen's End is the tenth and final district in Berrini. It features a lonely wasteland that's been plagued with experimental laboratories, abandoned towns and army bases and radiation. On the run from the Mayor's task force as supposed criminals for unable to solve a murder planned by the Mayor herself, the Berrini Police Department must prove themselves of being the true law enforcing team they are by finding out what the Mayor is up to and restore peace to the city. Cases #55-#61 are situated in this district. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities